


Unfaithful

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you pick up your best friend after his proposal goes to shit.





	Unfaithful

“James, you’re making a mistake.” you blinked in annoyance. “Laufeyson-”

“Odinson.” He corrected lightly. “You know Laufey isn’t his father.”

“The point,” you continued on. “is, he’s a fucking sleaze Why can’t you see that he’s using you? He doesn’t love you, James. That ring isn’t going to make him come back to you. That ring will mean shit to him.”

“I love him.” Bucky replied, fingering the ring he was planning to propose to Loki with later that evening during dinner. “We’ve been through so much together, Y/N. Why can’t you accept this? You’re my dearest friend and most trusted right hand.”

“I don’t think he loves you, Bucky.” you shook your head. “I-”

Bucky held his hand out as his phone begun to ring out, echoing loudly against the small office walls. “Hello, dear.” Bucky beamed and you knew who was on the other line. You couldn’t hide the grimace on your face as Bucky eyed you tenderly as he continued the conversation before hanging up the phone.

“Unless you have evidence of Loki’s unfaithfulness to display for me,” he stood up and fixed his jacket. “Then I’m afraid I have a date to get to in a few minutes.”

Frustrated with yourself, knowing you couldn’t stop him, you allowed Bucky to walk out of the office, fists balled at your sides. You felt helpless, knowing Loki had been unfaithful to him, yet you held zero proof. You’d seen the man kissing all over another woman one too many times and you had wished you’d taken proof of it for Bucky. You were foolish to assume he’d believed you on your word alone.

———

Days passed and you had never received any updates with Bucky, which you found unusual for him. He always gave you updates on his dates or one night stands. But it’s been over four days and still, silence. You’d decided by the fifth day that you would march your ass over to Bucky’s penthouse and see the news for yourself

“Buck- James!” you snapped in alarm as you walked into his office and noticed his form among bottles of empty liquor. “James, what the hell?” you rushed over to his side and shook him awake.  
Grunting irritably, he rubbed his eyes and looked at you as if seeing you for the first time. “Y/N?”

“Wake up, you dunce!” you ordered, pressing a bottle of water into his hands. “What the hell happened? It’s been almost a week! What’s up?”

“He broke up with me.” He admitted before he chugged the bottle of water in one breath. “Said he met someone else a few months ago. He’d been wanting to tell me for weeks.”

“I told you.” you grumbled, earning a dark look from your friend in return.

“Fuck off.” he growled, slamming the picture frame that held a picture of the pair of them onto the desk. You heard the glass shatter and rolled your eyes.

“Get over yourself.” you snapped. “Get a shower and meet me in the lobby in one hour; I’m taking you out for tacos and beer.” Without waiting for an answer, you strut out of the room.


End file.
